Our Secret
by Clea Person
Summary: "In the beginning there were small smiles and shy touches, none of us thought it would be love, nations don't love, I thought, but this feelings, this was different. " Yao gets drunk during a Communist party; Ivan has to resist Yao's desires.


**Title:** Our secret  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Ivan Braginski x Wang Yao (RussiaxChina)  
** Rating:** R-13  
**Warnings:** Drinking? BL  
**Notes:** Inspired in the many Roleplays I had with a dear friend of mine.  
**Summary: "**In the beginning there were small smiles and shy touches, none of us thought it would be love, nations don't love, I thought, but this feelings, this was different. " Yao gets drunk during a Communist party; Ivan has to resist Yao's desires.

**Our secret**

"Just one more!" The Asian nation whined at the taller one, pouting in the direction of his now empty glass of vodka. Yao usually never drank, but since he was in Ivan's house, he thought it wouldn't be polite to deny the offer of liquor that the other made to him. It really only started with one glass of vodka, a small glass, but his little frame was never able to contain any kind of alcohol, soon he started blushing, and letting himself free, soon he would be complaining about how his younger brother was a douche and how he did everything for every and each one of them, and they never repaid or were thankful for what he did. And as soon as Ivan realized Yao had already drank half the bottle by himself, whining to drink more. Yao felt so free, it wasn't often he had that freedom to drink and to be wild of his calm nature. Not to mention how warm and cozy he felt, he didn't want that feeling to end, ever. The Russian on other hand refused to give him any more, for he knew tomorrow his comrade would tell him once again not to let him drink too much, he wasn't a young nation anymore, anymore alcohol and he would be doing shameless things. He actually wasn't very far from that.

"No, Xiao-Yao, can't drink anymore, will make you sick." He said, pulling the dark bangs from the amber eyes. Those tired honest eyes that already cried their share of tears in the name of Kiku, Yao's young brother. It pained Ivan to see him suffer so much for him; he knew Kiku would always be inside Yao's heart, always there, stopping Ivan to be able to reach forward inside it. Ever since Ivan meet Yao, on that cold night, when he was only a young child nation, dragged to be part of Mongolia's house, that first time he looked in those caramel eyes he knew he loved that beautiful nation. His feelings were never returned, not even when he grew up into an Imperial Nation, chasing for Yao once again. Why this Kiku, that harmed him so much, when Ivan had the outmost care for Yao, all the love he could give, why did Kiku had a place in Yao's heart and not him? Like any other night, Ivan pulled Yao from his chair, between the cheerful soldiers and the drunken youngsters in order to put the rambling nation to bed.

Step by step, with drunk mumbling and clumsy steps, Ivan dragged Yao toward his house, taking him to the known room of his. Every time Yao got drunk and this happen all over again, Ivan would do again the same, take him home and lay him on his bed. He would watch him sleep for a few minutes, tempted to kiss those lips, and caress his face. Again, the Russian nation pulled Yao up the stairs, into the largest bedroom of that house, Ivan's room. The house was quiet, he imagined everyone was already asleep; he did his best to prevent Yao from making any noise and waking up any of the others. It would be quiet troublesome to explain Natalia why he was taking Yao to his own room, after all.

"You're so warm…Ivan…" His eyes were half closed, and he looked up at the other through his long dark lashes, almost seductively. This was a side of Yao he never seen, he was much more free than the other times, his hands rested on Ivan's chest, pulling him closer and closer. The taller man felt slightly uncomfortable, how could he resist Yao if he was so close and so very warm? The tiny arms slowly pulled up, wrapping around his neck, they became closer and closer, inch by inch their bodies touched, and the breaths mixed. It was almost unbearable for Ivan to hang on anymore; his hands had even already slipped around the thin waist. "My…savior… My Ivan…" Yao whispered almost breathlessly against Ivan's lips. It was then when Ivan realized they were too close, he couldn't take advantage of Yao in this state, no, not take advantage of Yao, his love, his everything. With much effort on his actions, he then pulled the smaller body away from himself, on top of the bed, letting it fall on the soft mattress with a cute whine. "Nnn… stay!" Ivan ordered groaning in disappointment, his face blushing pure crimson, and his lower regions asking for more than he could do. Approaching Yao, Ivan pulled his legs on top of the bed, slipping off the shoes, and pulling all the blankets on top of him having protests and struggles from his neighbor, he knew that soon Yao would be sound asleep though. When he was done, he sat on the chair he maintained close to his bed, to hang all of his vests. "I told you already…I'm not tired!" the Asian man protested one last time, trying to pull himself up. Ivan skipped to sit on top of the bed, restraining Yao from trying any sudden moves. "Of course you're not tired… but stay here with me, yes?" He said calmly, brushing the messy bangs from his eyes, his fingertips gently falling over the soft cheek.

"Mm… Ivan..?"The Asian nation started.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you a secret…" Yao whispered.

"Of course, anything for you, Xiao Yao…." Ivan replied content.

"Come closer… no one can hear us…" Yao said, already pulling his head from the pillow. Ivan obeys, bending closer to his neighbor.

"Like this?" Ivan replied, not expecting Yao's next move. Yao's eyes were shining, and his face was flushed from the heat the alcohol caused on his body. But even though he was drunk, his next moves were well planned and executed, he wanted to do that, and he needed to. Pulling a hand up from under the blanket, falling over Ivan's cheek, caressing every little form of it, and his lips became closer and closer. Ivan couldn't move, he found himself caught in Yao's spell, in love with every motion and shape of his graceful face. "Ivan…" With the words falling like a small whisper from Yao's lips, he sealed them, kissing Ivan's, gently, softly. It was a loving kiss, not forceful, not fake. It was a simple and sweet peck, between two men so very much in love. After a few seconds like that, Ivan pulled himself away, again, resisting the temptation for something more than just a kiss. Yao fell over the bed, giving up against the tiredness and sleeping deeply.

Ivan smiles, a blush playing on his cheeks at the loving moment. Now he knew he was inside Yao's heart, in a higher place, than what he thought.

"Don't worry, Yao, your secret is safe with me."


End file.
